1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid delivery system that delivers liquid to a liquid jetting device and the manufacturing method thereof.
2. Related Art
Known as a liquid jetting device is an inkjet printer, for example. Ink is delivered from an ink cartridge to the inkjet printer. In the past, known was a technology whereby a large capacity ink tank was additionally installed on the outside of the inkjet printer, and by connecting this ink tank and ink cartridge using a tube, the ink storage volume was increased (see JP-A-2006-305942, for example). With this technology, a hole opening process was implemented by cutting the resin case that constitutes the ink cartridge, and the tube was connected to that hole.
However, there has been a demand for technology that would simplify or omit the processes in relation to this kind of ink cartridge. This kind of problem is not limited to inkjet printers, and is typically a problem common to liquid jetting devices or liquid consumption devices for which it is possible to install a liquid container.